Same Old Saturday Night
by NotEnoughTimeOnMyHands
Summary: Something a little lighter that popped into my head (mostly lighter but a few moments of angst). Liz is troubled by Tom's parting shots and Red is there for her... xx
1. Chapter 1

**Something a little lighter (mostly) that popped into my head. Hope to finish by Monday xx**

**Set post ep 10. Red was gone for a few months but is now back and they are working again on the Blacklist. It won't surprise anyone who's read my other stories that in this Tom is out of Liz's life. His true involvement with Gina Zanetakos has been discovered and he's been arrested and charged for the crimes he's been involved in.**

Same Old Saturday Night

It had been humiliating to discover the truth about Tom. To realise the home you'd built and the life you'd led had all been a lie. She tried not to dwell on it since it made her sick to the stomach, while her cheeks burned with the shame of how easily she'd been taken in, convinced of his affection.

It didn't help that the one and only time she'd seen him, being taken from holding to interrogation; he'd hurled abuse at her. Shouted for all to hear how easy it had been, how gullible she was and then other more personal things.

"Did she tell you how easily she fell for me? How desperate she was not to be alone? Did you Liz? Did you tell them all about me? Did you tell them what it was like having sex with a stranger, sleeping with the enemy? Did you tell them how I fucked you? All those years and still no orgasm, talk about leaving a man feeling inadequate." He spits out while she just stands there and takes it.

It was Red who took her elbow, leading her away from Tom's anger and insults. He took her to her office and closed the door but the damage was done. She knew it, he knew it.

It wouldn't be possible for any of them to unhear what Tom thought about his wife. For her it was like hearing aloud every insecurity she had; about her body, about her abilities, both the intimate ones and professional.

She sat in her office with her head down, thinking she'd never be able to face anyone again. She couldn't imagine looking Ressler in the eye when he'd heard how unfulfilled Tom had been by her abilities in the bedroom. But when she looked up and met Red's gaze she saw only gentle warmth, no judgement, no teasing look. He made it possible to breath, to stand and to move on.

Yet she heard those words like an echo every day. They have begun to chip away at her confidence, making her second guess herself, making her doubt peoples intentions. Red continued to be at her side but she wouldn't rely on him. She feared that much of what Tom said had been true. She wanted to prove her independence, prove that she wasn't needy. She'd get through this and she wouldn't lean on anyone in the process.

But Raymond Reddington would never be so easily dissuaded, not when it comes to Elizabeth Keen. And though they may only be small, almost meaningless gestures he continues to care for her.

He orders take out when they work late, not some greasy fast food but something flavourful and nourishing that will help her stay strong.

He helps her find the solution when she gets lost in a case, making it seem like she did it alone, his expression innocent when he meets her gaze.

But most of all he interrupts her dark thoughts when he sees them descend. He knows how deeply Tom's betrayal and insults have affected her but he won't let them defeat her.

She moves house, no longer able to sleep in the marital bed, no longer able to stand the ghost of Tom's presence that silently mocks her while she goes about her life.

Her new home is more modest, an apartment instead of a house but it's hers and it holds no memories so for that she's grateful. Red is there the day she moves in, he doesn't help her with the boxes, but while she stands in the middle of her possessions, her thoughts disordered and chaotic, he orchestrates the movers, and effortlessly gets the job done.

She thanks him when he leaves, but he doesn't acknowledge her words, mindful that any confirmation from him while remind her of the help she's accepted. It's a small slip but he means to build upon it. He wants her to trust him again and he smiles at the tiny step she's taken.

And for some time they go on like this. Lizzie determined to make it alone and Red determined to be with her every step of the way. Months pass, cases are solved and life starts to find a new routine.

They spend a considerable amount of their time together. It seems natural to both of them. In fact she's only slightly suspicious when he starts showing up at her apartment. But then she's amused; thinking there's something too big about his personality for her modest home.

Then one Saturday they are out on a case, the cold winter air of the capital chilling her to the bone. She was already feeling under the weather, her body exhausted fighting whatever virus that was beginning to take hold, so by the time they are ready to move in she's weary, pale skin and blue lips giving her away.

"Lizzie, do you feel well?" He asks quietly, making sure no one else hears.

"I'm fine" she responds brushing aside his questions like she brushes aside every concern he voices.

She braces herself, ready for the exertion ahead but as she stands from her seat she's feels dizzy, stilling in an attempt to mask it.

Red sees it, immediately stepping in to support her, "exactly how sick are you?" He asks touching her head and feeling the slight fever that she'd been ignoring.

She steps back, shooting him a warning glance, "I'm fine" she says.

"We are leaving" he says his tone confident and sure.

"We are not leaving, I have a job to do" she barks back.

"I will not allow you to wilfully put yourself in danger" he says evenly.

She's almost speechless, "allow me, you will not allow me" she finally gets out.

But before she can express herself any more he's walked off. She stands there stunned before indignation gives her some much needed strength and she moves to follow him.

By the times she interrupts his conversation with Cooper the damage is done.

"Take the weekend Keen." He says in his commanding and dismissive tone.

"Sir" she questions and protests.

"I won't have you endanger yourself or this operation" he says walking off.

She closes her eyes, livid at Red for his unwelcome assistance.

"I'm fine" she finally gets out. The short phrase filled with venom.

"Lizzie, you are shaking. I'm sure some of that is as a result of the anger you have directed at me but we both know what I did was for the best". He says tilting his head and examining her further.

She just stands there, the anger flowing away, the exhaustion again taking hold. Finally she lifts her hands, an acknowledgement of her defeat and turns and walks towards the car.

They don't speak as Dembe drives them home. He watches her as she rubs her brow, trying to soothe the mounting head ache. She ignores him, instead relaxing as the heat in the car begins to warm her chilled body.

She doesn't say anything when he follows her out of the car and up to her apartment. And she doesn't protest when he leaves her on the sofa and goes to her kitchen; not even when she hears him open the cupboards and fridge. Even if she had the energy, and she doesn't, she knows any argument would be pointless.

He returns carrying a glass of water and some pain pills. It's just what she needs so she takes them at once, holding the water in slightly shaky hands, sipping it gratefully. He walks back to the kitchen and returns a moment later with tea, placing it on the table beside her.

"Do you have everything you need?" He asks.

"Yes. Red... Thank you" she says.

He smiles then moves to leave. She knows it's rude but she hasn't the energy to get up so she just watches him as he wordlessly exits.

She closes her eyes then, gently rocking her body while she finally acknowledges just how badly she feels. Then she lifts the tea, cupping it in her hands and letting it warm her further inside and out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry this took slightly longer than expected. I am determined to finish before Monday. I don't want this unresolved when we see the story line move forward! Can I just say how excited I am about the new ep and Red's return. Very very very excited! **

**Thank you for the reviews/favs/follows of the first chapter. I appreciate the support and love to hear what you have to say. Thanks to RedandLizzie for the recommendation on Tumblr. I'm not on tumblr but I've been checking it all out and just love the whole fandom that's on there.**

Chapter 2

Red is concerned when he returns two hours later to find Lizzie still sitting on the same spot, still wearing her jacket and shoes.

There's a small frown on her face as he crosses the room and stops in front of her.

"I should feel something shouldn't I? But I don't, I'm not even surprised." She says but her expression is one of bewilderment.

He just looks at her as Dembe makes his way to the kitchen carrying groceries.

"Not even a little?" He asks a rueful smile on her face.

"No, why wouldn't you have keys to my apartment? Why wouldn't you feel free to come and go as you please?" She says with a small dismissive sound, part laugh part exhalation.

He just looks at her intently for a moment and then follows Dembe to the kitchen.

Dembe leaves them shortly after and when Red comes into the living room carrying something she is standing, in the process of removing her coat.

She stops when she sees him, "what's that?"

"Chicken soup" he responds.

"You are kidding me?" She asks disbelieving. Can he actually be doing something so domestic?

"Not at all." He says handing it to her and taking her jacket. He moves to hang it in her small hallway before returning to find her standing in the same place with the bowl.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks him.

"You need someone to look after you" he says wondering how long she will protest.

Her expression changes, instantly darkening while her shoulders sink. Red sees the dark thoughts amass almost instantly.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Lizzie. We all need someone from time to time" she reassures her.

"and who do you have?" She asks her tone questioning if a little lost.

And he says the words he's said before, only this time they are meant to be a comfort, not a challenge, "I have you".

She just looks at him, watching his eyes as if they'll tell her whether he's messing with her or not. Several minutes pass and he just meets her eyes with his steady gaze.

Finally the steam rising from the bowl distracts her and she looks down to see the soup he has prepared. She turns and sits down, tasting it for the first time. "This is good." She says quietly. "Thank you."

Red stays the whole day, he brings food and fluids, everything she could need to get over whatever it is she's got. As the day passes she starts to relax, feeling settled and looked after.

When the light dims he puts on a lamp. "What do you usually do on a Saturday night Lizzie?" He asks.

"Are we just going to pretend that you don't already know the answer to that question?" She says.

He doesn't respond but his eyes sparkle mischievously. He does know. There are few things he doesn't know about her. Each new discovery is another truth to marvel at, another detail to cherish. He knows she loves old movies, preferably black and white and hopelessly romantic. He's had Grey monitor these little details about her life, even the odd trip to the cinema when they are playing the classics.

"Why don't you go and put on something more comfortable and i'll sort out the entertainment" he says.

She thinks that freshening up would be a good idea so she goes to her bedroom, washes and changes her clothes. She wonders what he has in store.

He watches as she re-enters the room, wearing yoga pants, a vest and sweater. It's as dressed down as he's ever seen her, and he likes it, likes how comfortable she is in his company.

"Lizzie, I have something I'd like to ask you" he says, his voice dropping in volume and depth.

She stills; unblinking, the hint of a frown between her eyes.

"An Affair to Remember or Sabrina?" He asks lightly, breaking the spell.

She tilts her head to the side and says lightly, "I don't know what to say". He's being playful and although she feels exhausted she likes the tone.

"Very well" he says without the slightest hesitation. He puts in a DVD and comes back to his seat. The down side to downsizing her apartment is smaller furniture and when he comes back to sit on her little two seater sofa she suddenly feels self conscious. They've been sitting that way all day off and on but now, dressed as she is, it feels too intimate. She puts her legs up, making it look like she's getting comfortable but also creating distance between their bodies.

And though she'd never have guessed something so ordinary could feel so bizarre she finds herself settling down to watch An Affair to Remember with a criminal who made the FBI top ten. Then she pushes that thought aside, she looks over at him and thinks that it's wrong to consider him in these terms. After everything he's done for her she can't in good conscience keep him at arm's length. So he's what... her friend?

He catches her looking and raises an eyebrow in question.

She's a little flustered but manages to cover saying, "what, no popcorn?"

He gives her his best penetrating look, just enough until she starts to blush, then he smirks and returns to watching the movie. She turns to watch the movie too, the blush slowly, almost painfully seeping away.

He's surreptitiously watches her while she watches the movie, loving the way she smiles at the humour, the intensity in her eyes as the romance between the characters builds.

Unconsciously she changes position, coming to rest against his shoulder. "Sorry" she says softly, moving away.

"Don't be, I'm perfectly comfortable" he says, she hesitates for a moment and then settles back into him, relaxed and content.

She's seen this movie a thousand times; she loves it and never tires. Unfortunately her body tires; just as her mind has, the virus and busy schedule taking their effect.

Before long she's closes her eyes, drifts off and is next aware when the credits are rolling up the screen. She can't believe she's fallen asleep; she's found that despite her new abode, sleep has continued to evade her. Truthfully her nap is as restful as she's been in a long time.

Mercifully she hasn't moved much. She is still resting against his arm, but it appears in her peaceful slumber she's wound her arms around his and she knows from the warmth alone that she's holding his hand. Red knows she's awake but doesn't say anything as she begins to extract herself. He lets her pull away but doesn't release her hand.

"Hi" she says slightly sheepishly.

"Hi" he replies evenly.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" She asks for something to say.

"It was more pleasant that I expected" he replies, the double meaning clear in his intonation.

She blushes deeply again then he pulls her towards him, lifting his arm and kissing her on the back of the hand. It's the most intimate thing he's ever done; she's slightly startled by it and they both feel the gravity of his action.

"You should get to bed." He says standing, gently pulling her to her feet and towards her room.

Beside the bed he releases her hand, pulls the cover back and steps aside for her. "Good night Lizzie" he says.

"Are you leaving?" She asks, a little embarrassed about how desperate she sounds. He doesn't respond.

"It's just; I don't remember the last time I slept so peacefully. Sorry, after everything you've done I'm still asking for more." She says slightly shaking her head.

"I can stay" he says simply.

She gives him a small grateful smile, removes her sweater and settles between the sheets. He sits on the side of the bed, again taking her hand. She closes her eyes, relaxed while he brushes his thumb along her palm. It's soothing and she can feel sleep as it returns to her.

Before she drifts off she thinks about everything. About how he'd been willing to sacrifice his life for her, how he's stuck by her even when she tried to push him away. She remembers all the dismissive looks she's given him and all the shitty things she said.

"Red" she says looking up him. He sits quietly looking at her.

"I'm sorry I've been so difficult." She says before continuing, "I've said things to you, things that were not right, hurtful things. I'm sorry."

"Lizzie" he says, pausing to brush her hair away from her face. "You've only ever told me the truth and you know what a luxury that is. Sleep now".

And she does sleep. It's restful and rejuvenating, she awakes feeling refreshed and thankful to Red for his kindness.

She's lingering in bed when she hears movement in the apartment. She gets up to investigate, pulling on the sweater again, running her fingers through her hair to calm it.

She doesn't feel alarmed; almost sure that it's Red.

"Good morning" he says, greeting her while he moves round her kitchen.

"Good morning" she says before continuing, "I think this is as much use as my kitchens had since I moved in".

"Well I'm glad to be of some use" handing her coffee. "You look rested, how do you feel?"

"Better I think. Though I think everything seems better after a good night's sleep" she says. "Did you sleep?"

"Some" he says.

"I don't have a guest room, where did you sleep?" She asks and when he doesn't answer she says, "I'm sorry I asked you to stay, I didn't mean to sound so needy".

He knows this reaction is a holdover from everything with Tom, mostly his words, and he's disappointed to hear how deeply they still haunt her. He's frustrated that she so easily believed the empty and desperate insults of a condemned man. He comes over and gently lifts his hand to touch her hair, it seems natural to him to touch her and comfort her. She closes her eyes, allowing herself to be comforted, enjoying the peace that it brings.

"Lizzie, nothing that Tom said that day was true." He says challenging her, knowing it would be of benefit to her to discuss all or part of Tom's merciless statement.

"Some of it was true." She says.

"Which parts?" He asks, remembering Tom as he poured out his vitriolic words. She doesn't respond, "Which part of it was true Lizzie?"

She can't answer. She's closer to him that to anyone but she can't speak about it. She couldn't move the conversation from breakfast to sex even if she wanted to, or at least without something akin to acute embarrassment. So she just alludes to it, hoping he'll let it drop, "let's just say the only thing worse than inadequacies are well publicised inadequacies".

He comes closer to her, so close his cheek almost rests on hers and says softly, "one day when you're ready I'll show you why that was Tom's failing and not yours". He then gently kisses her temple before walking back to finish his preparations.

If swooning were someone she'd ever allowed herself to do then she knows right then she'd do it. She feels light headed while he effortlessly switches from sinful to chef. How can he be so self assured, say something with such erotic overtones and then go back to preparing breakfast? She shakes her head as if to clear her clouded thoughts.

"Do you have something to add Lizzie?" he asks seeing her head shake.

"No, I ..." She starts then stops. Then decides to take the opportunity he's giving her. "Red I don't think I could ... even if I wanted to" She trails off knowing he'll know what's she's trying to say.

"Do you trust me?" He asks.

"Yes" she says without hesitating.

He just smiles at her. It's a similar smile to the one he gave her when he was about to come out of the box. It's a smile that says everything's okay, that he's got her. She can't help but return the smile, feeling reassured.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Had to get this finished before Monday so this is a massive chapter! Hope you all enjoy. Thank you for the great reviews – I laughed out loud at some of them. Let's just say Red's got me fangirling too! Also thanks for the favs and follows!

Chapter 3

Months pass again and still Red maintains his attention. He sees in her eyes, in her actions and hears in her witty retorts that she's slowly getting her confidence back. He doesn't push her; first because it will do no good but also because he knows she's worth the wait.

They've spent more and more time together. Movie night has almost become their things but though she fallen asleep a few more times she hasn't asked him to stay again. But it doesn't matter, their relationship is light, sometimes playful and when work necessitates it, it's hard and cold but it's always undeniable strong.

Their growing attachment hasn't gone unnoticed by those at the Blacksite. Mounting suspicious has led Cooper to monitor their movements more which in turn just makes Red more careful. For the most part Cooper only finds out what Red wants him to know - but then that's true for everyone.

It's Ressler who finally broaches the subject with Elizabeth. He means it as more of a warning and waits till they're alone together, a break in a late night debrief.

"Liz, I'm sure I don't need to tell you this but were all a little concerned about your relationship with Red. It seems a little bit less handler and informant and a bit more... Well something non professional". Donald says trying to explain what they think is happening and praying to God she's not that stupid.

"Who's we?" She asks defensively.

"Everybody. I'm sure even the cleaning crew have their suspicious at this point" Donald continues.

"Nothing's going on between us. Not what you're thinking" she says, knowing it's the truth while also not being the truth.

"Well I'm sure I don't need to tell you what would happen if something were going on but I will anyway". He says.

"Donald" she begins but is interrupted.

"No, let me finish. At best you'd be transferred so far from here you wouldn't even get cell reception. But we both know it'd probably cost you your job. You get that right?" Donald says.

She feels adrenaline pumping; Donald warning feeling more like an attack, causing her body to react like she's being threatened. Her mind is reeling but she says the one thing she knows to be true. "Red won't talk. The deal will be over".

"Yeah he probably won't ... but he'll spend the rest of his days in custody, deal or no deal" he says, only the slightest hint of longing in his tone.

She needs to get away from him, from this conversation. She needs to breathe fresh air and somehow suppress the panic she feels at his words. They don't speak again and as soon as she can she leaves the Blacksite.

Later Lizzie wonders why she had such a strong reaction to Donald's words. She and Red have been coasting along, nothing like Donald suggested has developed. But the warning has left her saddened somehow. When she thinks about it she comes to the realisation that she feels dejected at the thought that there can't be more. She resolves to be a bit more professional, to not let her feelings develop further than they have.

Of course her resolve falters as soon as she sees him. This thing between them, whatever it is, is too comfortable, too good and she cannot really resist it.

It's Saturday and they're doing the usual post movie chat over drinks. She likes to know what he thinks; her favourite thing is when he makes his own movie blurb. His accurate but usually scathing synopsis never fails to make her laugh. Tonight is no different but while she laughs it suddenly occurs to her that this all feels a lot like flirting... Maybe even like dating. That it is what Donald thinks. The thought stops her.

Red feels a change, sees some conflict in her eyes. When she abruptly stops laughing they just look at each other.

"You want to tell me what just happened?" He asks, his voice quiet and low.

She bites her lip nervously, not sure where to begin. Red just waits for her to gather her thoughts.

"Ressler spoke to me last week. He said some things about you and me that I've been thinking about" she says nervously.

"And what does Donald have to say about us?" He asks.

"He said they are all concerned about the appropriateness of our relationship. And just then I realised exactly why they have those concerns". She explains.

"Why do you think they have concerns Lizzie?" He asks, more curious about what she thinks than Donald or the rest of the FBI.

She takes a breath, "because maybe this has evolved" she says, using her hand to indicate she means them, "Maybe it's changing to something that wouldn't be sanctioned by the FBI."

"Does that cause you any concern?" He asks.

She just looks at him and then very lightly shakes her head.

"Ok then" is his casual reply. He leans over and tops up their wine glasses and they go back to doing exactly what they were doing before.

Weeks later they are again under cover. They're to attend a function in a hotel in New York, and have stayed the two nights previous to establish their presence and identities. They are sharing a suite but the exact nature of their relationship hasn't been defined. To onlookers they appear close, Red offering her his arm or placing his hand on the small of her back but nothing further.

They dress for the event, Lizzie in a floor length black dress that seems to float around her legs and Red in a tuxedo. He doesn't say anything when he sees her but she knows from the intense stare he gives her that he approves.

They make their way to the event and Red gets them each a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. They find their seats and enjoy the meal that's served to them.

Over the course of the meal they chat with their fellow diners, Lizzie listens to Red as he charms them with imagined tales for his fake life. But he also throws in little details about them, things they've done together since arriving in the city, habits they've developed around each other. He's telling her as much as he's telling the rest of his audience.

He leaves them for a few moments saying they need more champagne but she knows he has yet to establish contact with his informant. After his departure the woman beside Lizzie turns to speak.

"What a charming man. You're lucky to be with someone so attentive and obviously attached to you" she says.

"Oh we're not ... I mean we're just..." She doesn't know what to say, surprised by the woman's comments.

"Oh so he's not taken?" The woman says looking a little sceptical.

"No, I guess not" Lizzie says trying to gather her thoughts a bit more and not exactly liking where this conversation is going.

"So you wouldn't mind if I tried to get to know him a bit better?" The woman asks.

"Eh... I ... Of course. Go ahead" she stammers out, annoyed that she didn't just say thank you when the woman first commented on his attachment.

They are interrupted by Red's return. The woman beside her offers him a hundred watt smile but he hardly seems to notice.

"Lizzie my dear. I think it's time we danced" he says offering her his hand. Ordinarily she would consider refusing him but now she wants him away from the table and to herself.

She takes his hand and lets herself be led to the floor. He pulls her close and starts to lead them. She sighs and relaxes, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms.

"Lizzie you looked worried when I returned to the table. Did something happen?" He asks.

"That woman, the one sitting beside me. She wants to ask you out I think?" She explains.

"And what did you tell her?" He asks moving away marginally and leaning his head back slightly so he can see her expression.

"I told her ok" she says blushing furiously.

He chuckles slightly. "I bring you to New York, I show you a good time and here you are pimping me out. Really Lizzie" he says.

"Well she caught me off guard but she does seem nice. What should I have said?" She says smiling.

"You should have told her the truth" he says drawing her back against his body.

"What is the truth Red?" She asks, her tone hesitant.

"That I adore you. That I'm spoken for and I have been since the day we met" he whispers to her.

She closes her eyes and he can feel her smile against him. He smiles in return and they wordlessly continue to dance, the woman, the contact, the surveillance and FBI forgotten.

A few hours later they leave the function, Red being satisfied with the information he'd obtained earlier in the evening. They make their way up to their suite in contented silence.

In the elevator ride she stifles a yawn and Red laughs and shakes his head.

"What?" She asks exiting the elevator and making her way towards their suite.

"It's barely gone 11pm and you're yawning" he says amused.

"It's been a busy few days, I'm sleepy" she says laughing.

"I've a good mind to return to the ballroom and find that woman you were attempting to set me up with. Maybe she's got a bit more energy" he says, his tone all mock indignation.

She opens the door, walks in and as she turns she says, "Listen old man" but gets no further because he closes the distance, pushes her back against the wall and kisses her.

It is quite literally breathtaking being kissed by him. He moves gently but confidently, parting her lips with his own, caressing her with his tongue before gently pulling at her bottom lip with his mouth.

He seems in perfect control as he abruptly stops but she's a hot mess; dazed and lightheaded. He moves only a fraction away from her, examining the results of his sudden attention.

"Old man is it now?" He laughs. She bites her lip then just smiles in response while a flush begins to rise to her cheeks. "You look so beautiful" he says then leans in to kiss her again.

The kiss intensifies and he uses his hand on her waist to pull her firmly into his body. Her hands are clutching his jacket, her anxiety holding her back from touching him further. He expected her hesitation, surprised that she kissed him back straight away. He slows his movements, loosens his hold on her slightly and eventually stops kissing her.

"Red" she says, part question, part apology - not able to look him in the eye.

"You're anxious, I get that but there is no need" He says gently wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hair.

She takes a deep breath and says, "I want this but yes I'm nervous".

"Lizzie everything will happen when you're ready for it" he says alluding to what he knows she's thinking about. The certainty in his voice is a comfort to her.

She lets him hold her for a while longer, enjoying his touch, then she steps away and walks toward his bedroom, Red follows her, his hand ghosting over her back. They stop beside his bed and look into each other's eyes.

He wants her to feel everything with him and knows that starts with how they feel. He lifts his hand to her face, gently touching her cheek, she tilts her head slightly into his palm, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment. "Lizzie, I love you" he says and she smiles. They stay that way for a moment and then she opens her eyes and says, "I love you too Red".

They kiss and now she does touch him. She lets her hands explore his torso, finally pulling at his bow tie and starting to remove his clothes. He finds the zip on her dress and slides it down. He pushes it off her shoulders and guides it down her body, helping her to step out of it. He then looks at her, drinking in the sight of her in her underwear.

He bows his head, kissing her neck and enjoying the taste and feel of her skin. She finishes unbutton his shirt and runs her hands up his body. She feels lightheaded, intoxicated by his body, his mouth and scent. And like he can sense it he lifts her and places her on his bed.

Maybe it's because he's tender and attentive and loving or maybe it's because he's skilled and knowledgeable but somehow he makes her feel things that she's never felt. Her body responds to his, building at his every touch. He knows from her movement and the small sounds that escape her lips what is happening.

She wants him inside her, wants to feel him and wants him to feel her when it happens. She pulls him to her, lifting her own body to meet his. He kisses her as he slowly pushes himself in. She gasps and grabs at him, wanting to feel all of him but not sure she can survive the intensity of it.

When he's inside he starts to move, but even this is tender and attentive. He watches her face and body, listens to each sound and moves the way she wants. She feels so connected to him, like he's stripped away everything and found her soul.

He maintains that intensity and continues to touch and kiss her; it is everything she needed. When her orgasm builds he holds her, enveloping her in his embrace and moving in her until she can't hold on. She gasps his name and holds him as she feels like the world falls away; there is only him and nothing else.

Before the evening is over he's brought her to that moment again and after he finds his own relief he holds her, whispering to her of his love and how she makes him feel. She sleeps in his arms, warm and secure.

The next day they rise and have breakfast. They are to go back to DC and she feels cautious about their relationship and how it will work with their lives. He knows because she quiet that she's worried, as they go to the elevator on their way to check out he takes her hand, "what's the matter?"

"Nothing." She smiles softly at him, not sure how to explain.

They step into the elevator and he pulls her to him, kissing her and holding her. The moment is deep and intense, her body remembering everything from the previous evening. When he stops kissing her he just rests his forehead on hers.

"Lizzie" He says in lieu of a question.

"I'm worried about what it will be like when we go home" she explains.

"Where we are doesn't affect how we feel. I won't love you any less anywhere" he says.

"Thank you" she says and he just smiles.

They leave New York and return to DC and their lives. Only things are different. They live together and she moves with him to whatever abode he chooses for them. She still thinks of her small apartment as home and sometimes they stay there too.

A few weeks pass and then he has to go out of town on business. He'll only be gone one night but she's stricken at the thought. He feels the same so they call each other repeatedly from almost the moment he leaves.

She's just finished a call with him when she hears her phone rings and she thinks it's Red calling back. She's surprised when she sees Aram's name on the screen. He presses the button and greets him, "Hi Aram".

"Lizzie, I need to warn you and Red about something. Coopers has been watching you both for months." Aram says.

"What?" Is all she can say, shocked at the revelation.

"Apparently he's not been able to get cameras in your apartment or Red's but he's pulled footage from security wherever you're been. It's not been a top priority but recently he's had staff review it all and this morning they reported that they found something. It's footage of Red kissing you in an elevator in New York. Lizzie he's furious, thinks the two of you are playing him. That you and Red have always been conspiring. He's given the order to bring Red in." Aram blurts out as quickly as he can.

"Oh God, Aram I've got to warn Red." She says startled.

"Lizzie I think he'll bring you in too. He may already have given the order." Aram warns her.

"Aram, I've got to go. Thank you for the warning" Lizzie says.

"You are a good agent, a good friend but you know what this mean, especially for Red. Good bye Liz" he says.

She's silent for a second, again surprised by what he's saying. "Good bye Aram" she manages before they end the call and she dials Red.

"Hello again Lizzie" he says in his usual smooth manner.

"Red we're in trouble. Cooper knows about us. Aram called and said they've been surveilling us and they're going to bring you in, maybe both of us. Ressler warned me about them detaining you indefinitely. I'm worried that might happen." she says, the words rushing out and her tone panicked.

He is silent for a moment and then he says in a calm and clear tone, "we must assume they can hear this conversation. I want you to leave right now, before they get there."

"Ok but where will I go?" she asks as she stands and moves to get her jacket and bag.

"You remember the first Saturday night we spent together?" He asks.

"What... Yes, I remember." She says at first baffled by the question.

"Do you remember what we watched?" He asks.

"Yes" she says.

"In twelve hours I will meet you there. Lizzie do you understand me, are you clear about your destination? You'll have to leave your cell phone to ensure you are not tracked, I won't be able to reach you". He says.

"I'll be there" she says before ending the call and walking out of her apartment.

She goes to the nearest ATM and lifts as much money as she can. She doesn't want to be tracked, needs to keep them away until she makes it to Red. It would take her only a few hours to get to New York if she could fly or go straight to Union station but that's why he's giving her this time.

She gets a taxi, and then she walks, before finally boarding a bus out of town. The bus takes her to a small station further afield. She knows eventually they'll piece it together but for now she should have lost anyone who is pursuing her.

And so 12 hours later she approaches the Empire State Building like Deborah Kerr in An Affair to Remember, only a little more carefully. She's rushing, wanting to get to him as soon as possible, so she's surprised as she approaches the door to feel someone grab her arm. Instantly she fears the worst, thinks Ressler, Cooper and the rest of the FBI have caught up with her. But it's Red who pulls her into an embrace, kissing her hair and breathing in her scent.

"I thought I was meeting you up there" she says against him.

"That's too much of a cliché Lizzie. We could go up if you like but I think it better we leave" he says.

"Yes, let's just go" she says but they both continue to hold each other.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry it's come to this" he says into her hair.

"I'm not. You said you'd love me anywhere. The same goes for me. I don't need the job or apartment or friends. As long as I have you" she says.

"You've got me" he says and kisses her again.


End file.
